brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gene
Gene is a Brawler who has a moderate amount of health and uses a magic lamp to cast his attacks. His attack can do high damage to a single enemy or less damage to multiple enemies. Gene's Super grabs an enemy and drags them to Gene's location. His first Star Power, Magic Puffs, heals his allies for 400 health a second if they are within 4.5 tiles of him. His second Star Power, Spirit Slap, increases the damage of his main attack by 300 when his Super is fully charged. Attack: Smoke Blast Gene shoots a medium-range ball that deals 1000 damage and travels relatively slowly. If it doesn't hit a target, it splits up in a cone (in a similar way to Penny) and the damage is equally distributed between 6 projectiles, giving him an additional 5.33 tiles. Keep in mind it will not split when it hits an enemy, unlike Penny. Super: Magic Hand Gene shoots a medium-range hand that passes through obstacles. If it hits an enemy Brawler, it will pull the opponent to Gene, breaking all walls the enemy goes through and stunning them for half a second. Magic Hand will not break walls if Gene doesn't grab anyone. His pull is interrupted if his target gets hit by a minecart. Star Powers Magic Puffs Within a relatively small radius of Gene, all friendly brawlers will be healed 400 health per second. This does not apply to Gene himself, or pets and turrets (i.e Scrappy, Tick's Head). This area's size is about the size of Pam's Healing Station's area of effect. Spirit Slap This increases Gene's main attack damage by 300 once his Super is fully charged, for a total of 1700 damage. The effect is lost if Gene uses his Super. Tips *You can extend how far your Super pulls someone by walking backwards as soon as you launch your Super. It is also extended if Gene uses a Launch Pad while firing his Super. *While an enemy is being pulled by Gene, they are unable to do anything. it is therefore recommended to start shooting at them the moment you have grabbed them and not afterwards. *Using Gene's Super and good timing, you might just escape from great danger. For example if a close range brawler or shotgunner such as Shelly or El Primo ambushes you, you can quickly drag a bystander to you and the brawler chasing you will accidentally attack the dragged brawler while you slip away. However, this is hard to master and must be done quickly or you can die before you can even activate your Super. *In Duo Showdown, Gene can be deadly when paired up with a close ranged brawler like Bull, as you can pull someone in and let your teammate finish them off easily. *Gene's Super interrupts enemy attacks and Supers, so he can stop Carl from spinning, Frank from supering, etc. *Gene's Super is an incredibly useful skill-shot. It can target the highest-value target and drag them into your team for an easy kill. It is also a fantastic way to engage low-health enemies. *Gene can be played as a poker, or suppressor. His shots can provide cover fire and keep the enemy team from healing or pushing. *His Super can be used very effectively in Big Game to drag the boss toward your group of allies so that they can deal extra damage. *The effectiveness of Gene's Super can be more significant when used in Events with Modifiers active. It can be used to pull enemies into the area where meteors will land or pull them away from energy drinks and healing mushrooms. *In Siege, Gene can pull the Siege Robot away from the base with his Super. This can give his team more time to repel the siege. Gene can also pull enemy Brawlers into the range of his team's turret when there is no siege active to have the turret quickly defeat them. *If aiming for an enemy Brawler, be careful not to pull a pet or turret over instead, unless intended. *Gene has an extremely far range, outranging even Piper and Brock. This allows you to safely chip away at brawlers, preventing them from autohealing or charge your Super safely. *In Showdown, Gene can wait for 2 or more people to fight and when they are low, grab one of them and get a takedown. *Gene's pull has priority over every object/entity in the game except against a minecart or another Gene that is pulling someone. This means Gene can pull enemies into minecarts to deal 2000 damage or save a teammate that is being pulled by another enemy Gene by pulling said Gene. *Gene's outstanding range makes him able to damage the enemy IKE turret without him being damaged himself. Do note however that this does subliminal damage and will most likely will not decide the outcome of the match by a mere few percentages. *You can check bushes with Gene's attack more effectively than other Brawlers because his attack splits, making it easier to check multiple bushes at once. *Make sure not to pull tank brawlers like Bull as they will kill you easily, but it can be convenient if you have high damage teammates close to you. *If an enemy is 5 tiles or less away from you, you can auto-aim your Super and almost always hit your target. If an enemy is from 5 to 7 tiles away, you can auto-aim your Super if you are mirroring your target's movement. *Since Gene has a powerful Super, you can hold the Super button and not use it to scare the enemies into retreating in fear of a pull. *Gene's attacks travel relatively slowly, so you generally shouldn't quickfire when using him unless the situation calls for it, like at point blank range. *Gene's first Star Power, Healing Puffs, grant him the secondary playstyle of a Healer, but only when nearby teammates are within range. Against non-piercing attacks, you can stand infront of your teammates to provide cover fire while healing them. *Gene's second Star Power, Spirit Slap, grants him a +300 damage boost to his attack when his Super is fullly charged. This allows Gene to be more effective at his roles and in general be more threatening, especially up close. It is also Gene's only Star Power that affects him in Solo modes. Voice Lines History *15/2/19: **Gene was added to the game. *27/2/19: **Gene's Super was changed to no longer deal damage. **His Super can travel through walls (breaking walls when pulling back a target), and charge 30% faster. The Super projectile size was also increased to 200 (from 150). **Also, Gene's Star Power healing effect is no longer shown to enemies and was increased to 200 health per second (from 100 per second). **He was given voice-over lines. *1/3/19: **Gene's Super was changed so that it can grab pets and turrets like Nita's bear or Pam's Healing Station. *15/4/19: **Fixed a bug that allowed Gene to pull the Robot boss so that it got stuck in Boss Fight. **Fixed a bug that caused Gene's pull to stick enemies inside walls when pulling close to an indestructible wall. **Fixed a bug that didn't allow Gene to pull enemies with his Magic Hand while being poisoned by Crow. **When a pulled enemy dies during the pull the hand no longer destroys the environment. When Gene is pulling a target with his Magic Hand the target cannot be pulled by another Gene. **Quickfire now takes into account the added range from the projectile splitting. *11/6/19: **Gene's Super range was decreased to 7.66 tiles (from 9 tiles). **His Super can now interrupt the healing process of the enemy being grabbed. *7/8/19: **Gene's Star Power Pat on the Back was added. *29/8/19: **Gene's second Star Power was renamed to Spirit Slap (from Pat on the Back) and had reworked. *19/9/19: **The Pirate Gene skin was added. *9/10/19: **Gene's Magic Puffs healing was increased to 300 (from 200). *23/10/19: **Gene's Magic Puffs healing was increased to 400 (from 300). *21/11/19: **Gene's animations were reworked. Skins